Printers are designed and known to be used in traditional office environments. Some printers have a more portable design that allow them to be used for many other applications beyond traditional office printing, such as printing customer receipts at the point of delivery, price tags at product display shelves, shipment labels, parking garage receipts, adhesive labels, law enforcement tickets, and gas and utility inspection documents at people's homes. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, various printer improvements are embodied by the present invention, examples of which are discussed below.